Rabbit Team
"The Rabbit came to graze the grass." - Myo The Rabbit Team is an external group of mercenaries who suppress dangerous entities. They are contracted and unlocked by the research in the Disciplinary Team. Upon unlocking their function, the player can call for the Rabbit Team to jump into action by clicking a square button next to the Bullets Bar. This group of mercenaries are commanded by Myo, the leader of the team. They wear black and orange armored clothing with gas masks similar to the head of a rabbit, with long ears with black borders and an orange interior, and have glass circles for their eyes. The eye design might vary between members. To call the Rabbit Team, the player must click the button with the Rabbit symbol, next to the bullet tab. Afterwards, the main menu of the 'Rabbit Protocol' will appear on the screen. It displays the map of the current facility, showing any departments unlocked at the moment, has a manual at the left side of the window and on the right a caution message, as well as cost at the top right corner. The player must select at least 1 department to be able to call the Rabbit Team, with the message 'Rabbit Protocol' flashing on the screen. Protocol Information The information displayed in the window are the next: * Facility Map and Cost: Located at the middle, the player can check the current unlocked departments, how many Employees (Agents) are in it, as well Office Workers (Clerks), and the amount of hostile entities located in the department, being Ordeals, Abnormalities or Minions. The player can only select fully unlocked department (With others having 'Low Openness') to mark them as an area where the Rabbit Team will arrive, up to 4 zones, each selection increasing the cost of the call by 25% of energy collected during the day (With the exception of Central Command Team, counting as 2 selections, with a 50% of energy cost), up to 100% of energy cost, which is displayed at the top right corner. The player needs at least 1 selected department before calling the Rabbits, with a button appearing below the window. * Manual and Caution: What is needed to know about the Rabbit Protocol. ** Rabbit Protocol can only be called once per day. ** The Rabbits spawn in groups of 4 members, appearing 32 members in the protocol, in total of 7 groups across the selected zones ** The departments where the Rabbits were called into will be sealed and glow in an orange light, with all the doors leading out of the department turning into teleporters to another spot in the same department. (This works with entities which move through the doors and not with teleporting entities such as Alriune. Entities which teleport after reaching a door such as The Dreaming Current and The King of Greed or have a "charge" attack that crosses the room remain stuck in their movement animation while passing through the teleporters, crossing rooms they normally can't.) Entities outside of the department can still enter the containment zone and will be unable to leave. ** All the employees in the same department will panic instantly and the player will not have any control over the employees in the selected area, nor can they take out employees from that zone or perform tasks with the Abnormalities in the same department until the Rabbits of the zone leave the facility. ** The Rabbits will appear suddenly in random hallways or rooms in the selected area. Once all the entities in the same department are neutralized or not detected, the Rabbit Team will teleport out, ending the Rabbit Protocol. Rabbits Info & Behavior The Rabbits, the mercenary members previously described, spawn in groups of 4 members while the Protocol begins. All of them are of overall Level 4, with decent defenses but not able to stand massive damage. They die immediately upon reaching 0 SP instead of panicking. The Bullets don't work on them. They roam in groups, uncontrollable by the player and attacking any entities they encounter, being Abnormalities, Ordeals, Minions or employees. They will detect entities that employees can't, such as Dimensional Refraction Variant. They have 2 type of weapons: Melee Blades and Ranged Automatic Rifles. Both weapons deal a minor amount of damage, around 1-2 of each Damage Type (Red, White, Black and Pale) in quick succession, but they work at different ranges. They will need to reload if using range rifle weapons. They will never leave the department that they were initially teleported into and will only teleport out of the facility once their current zone has been cleared of any remaining entities. If they reach a door that will lead to a zone out of the department, they will be teleported to another location in the same department. If all the Rabbits in the same department are killed, that zone will be unlocked and even ending the Protocol if there are no other departments with Rabbits. Flavour Text Spoken by Myo Protocol Start: * "Leave it to the Rabbit." * "The Rabbit came to graze the grass." * "Hoppety hop~ It's time to graze the fresh grass." * (During Gebura's Core Suppression) "Let all the rabbits have their ears scratched. There's that Red Mist over there." * (During Binah's Core Suppression) "She's not really an arbiter, is she? If she is, keep in mind that this is not what the contract said." 50% of the Rabbit Units eliminated: * "Half the Rabbit returned to the grassland." * "Half of Rabbit is wiped out. The monsters of this place are pretty fucking too." * "Well, half of Rabbit was ready to die. It's like the mission of exploring Suburb or clearing the Ruins." * (During Gebura's Core Suppression) "Rabbit half wiped out. Are you still pretty?" * (During Binah's Core Suppression) "So, she really is not the real arbiter. Still, I see her using some singularities." 80% of Rabbit Units eliminated: * "80% out of order. The task of the Outer Area is better suited than the mission here." * "80% of rabbits lag behind. Some crazy man thought to keep these monsters in the city, not beyond the Suburb." * (During Gebura's Core Suppression) "80% out of order. It's real hard. That's a monster. But it's not as good as it used to be." * (During Binah's Core Suppression) "Fairy and Key……such annoying powers, even though they’re weakened." All Rabbit Units eliminated: * "All Rabbits are wiped out. Well, good Luck." * "All Rabbits returned to the grasslands. Mission Failure." * "It's all dead. We'd better go explore the Suburb or Ruin just to take this place." * (During Gebura's Core Suppression) "Red Mist... I'll tear you off one day ..." * (During Binah's Core Suppression) "They must have known this would happen. We’re pulling out." Completion: * "It was a satisfying meal." * "Call me next time. We just need a paste." * "I just wanted to participate if it was the situation." * "Complete the mission. We forget everything we have been here." * (During Gebura's Core Suppression) "Thanks to that strange body, your strength is stronger than before, but I can not see any old skill." * (During Binah's Core Suppression) "Never thought we would see the day when we defeat an arbiter." Spoken by Rabbit Units Protocol Start: * "The Rabbit came to graze the grass." * "Commencement of mission." * "Root through the field." * "Gnaw away." Encountering a clerk: * "Those who have no luck." * "You are forsaken." * "Purification." Encountering an agent: * "Even if you heard a good weapon. It's just a grass to a Rabbit." * "You and us are essentially different." * "Only the weapon looks good." * "Elimination." * "You have good equipment." Encountering a TETH level threat: * "Risk Level Low ." * "Remove immediately." * "It's not even a level of body relaxation." Encountering a HE level threat: * "Risk Level Medium." * "Just like Back Street kids level" * "Weird monsters." * "These monsters are scattered around the ruins." * "We could do a little relaxation." Encountering a WAW level threat: * "Risk Level High." * "It's been a long time since fighting with a dangerous target like this." * "Did they keep things in the Suburbs?" * "Why don't they use these things for Wing's War?" * "This place is crazy too." Encountering an ALEPH level threat: * "Risk Level Max." * "What the hell is this place?" * "I don't think this can be solved by Rabbits alone." * "It is a crazy idea to use beings beyond the Suburbs." * "I knew this thing was in the depths of the Ruins." Panicking * "Maximum of mental pollution. Conduct automatic disposal." * "Automatic disposal eliminates risk." Completion: * "Completed the mission." * "Return." * "There is no more grass to eat." * "It was a rough meal." Trivia * Myo also mentions 2 units - "Reindeer" and "Rhinoceros", which are too destructive for use on the object. The former because it was primary destroy organic life and the latter, because of the structural damage that they'd cause. Gallery RabbitTeamProtocol.png|Rabbit Protocol Initiated RabbitTeamSituation.png|A department under Rabbit Protocol RabbitTeamLockedDoor.png|A sealed door RabbitTeamWorkDenied.png|Work Denied RabbitTeamSuppressionMelee.png|Melee Supression RabbitTeamSuppressionRange.png|Range Suppression RabbitTeamReturning.png|Teleporting out MyoMask.png|Myo in mask Category:Gameplay Mechanics